Annalise Chrysanthos
Annalise is the leader of team AMTS. Backstory Annalise had an unusual early life to say the least. Born without arms and told by the doctors she couldn't receive mechanical ones until she had fully grown, she was continually amazed by the different things that were so simple with hands. Personality A mischievous but good-humored tomboy, she can be quite a hand full with her tricks and wit when she wants to be. But there's a real warmth and sensitivity to her character that lets events and people touch her deeply, especially noticeable if she's reading one of her favorite stories, interacting with an animal, playing with her family, or seeing someone in deep pain. Despite the tomboyishness, she has managed to become quite skilled in needlework, proper etiquette, dancing, and piano. She is also considered a talented actress by those who see her charades and in theatricals, though has a hard time staying clean. Usually confident and utterly fearless. Likes: Needlework, Dancing, Drawing, Combat, Charades, Books, Piano, Animals, Family Dislikes: Cleanliness, Being told what to do by peers, Mistreatment of humans, faunus or animals Equipment and Skills Weapons Name:Buzzing Graspers Wielder: Annalise Type: BSAL(Buzz-Saw Arm Launchers) Short Description: Two mechanical arms that carry and shot out buzz-saws. Form 1: Two human-like mechanical arms Form 2: Two human-like mechanical arms with 6" buzz-saws right below the wrists A compartment opens up below her wrist, a folded up saw pops out, and quickly outs out fan-style into a round buzz-saw Holstered/Sheathed Appearance: Form 1 Dust Usage: Some of her saws are infused with Dust, releasing an attack of their element if launched, ex. lightning saws explode in an electrical burst on impact with an object; Mostly uses fire, lightning, ice, and wind though her family is such that she can access the less common. Features/Capabilities: With simple aura controls, Anna can launch the saw blades towards opponents like a shotgun or can just spin them above their access point. The hands can be shot out as a grapple. Usage: When launching the blade, she can just stay in her position or move in shot them out like dual shotguns. With the saw blades just spinning on her arm, she can do a mixture of slashes and punches. Can also so the spinning saws out of combat to chop wood for camping and doing anything else that needs cutting Planned/Possible Upgrades: Faster firing rate, Figure out more storage space for the saws Notes: Inspired by Buzz-Saw Louie's arm in The Toy that Saved Christmas Semblance -Name: Firelight -User: Annalise -Type: Psychic -Purpose: Utility -Short description: Manipulates surrounding light -Visual effect: (when visible) her aura seems to be on fire -Range: Short -General limitations: Cannot generate light, causes visible distortion that can only be minimized with more aura use -Active ability: Tier One: Causes an area to suddenly darken/brighten -Active ability: Tier Two : Causes light to wrap around herself or a nearby person/object, causing invisibility though it burns aura fast and that's when the distortion's visible -Active ability: Tier Three: Wraps light around the nearby area to create a force shield, cannot act outside of while force shield is up and if the force shield is knocked out, she gets knocked out with it. -Dust interaction ☀ Fire: Creates a light source she can use Ice: Focuses the light into lasers -Notes: Statistics @) Physical Statistics * Strength: 2 * Speed: 4 * Agility: 4 * Stamina: 4 &) Aural Statistics * Aura Reserve: 4 * Aura Manipulation: 4 * Semblance Manipulation: 1 * Dust Manipulation: 1 $) Technical Statistics * Dust use: 3 * Weapon Skill (Primary): 5 * Weapon Skill (Unarmed): 4 * Weapon Skill (Close Combat): 3 * Weapon Skill (Mid Range Combat): 2 * Weapon Skill (Ranged Combat): 4 Category:Property of Cyrania de Bergerac Category:Female Category:Not Avalible for RPing Presently